Whitney
Whitney is a gym leader in the Pokémon game series. She is the third gym leader the player face in the second generation games, as well as their remakes. Background Whitney is a Normal-type specialist who became the gym leader of Goldenrod City when she was only a relative newcomer to Pokémon battle scene. Whitney picked up on Pokémon battling when she saw how many outer were doing it. When a gym leader, she filled the gym with young who utilize "cute" Normal-type Pokémon like herself, as Whitney has an obsession with cuteness. Whitney has ties with the Moomoo farm at Route 39, as she can be seen when said that she left of her Miltank at the place. It is much closer to Goldenrod City in the anime. Powers & Abilities Video Games This subsection will presume that when Whitney use the same sort of Pokémon or if she use a later evolution of a Pokémon she used prior, they are the same individual Pokémon, unless there are inconsistencies with their gender or abilities. * Clefairy: 'A level 17 female Clefairy with the ability Cute Charm. Cute Charm makes it so that in any direct attacks that causes contact, there exist a 30% chance that the opponent will become infatuated by Clefairy if they are of the opposite gender. ** '''Mimic: '''Allows the user to use the last move made by the target. ** '''Encore: '''Forces the target to repeat their last move three times. ** '''Double Slap: '''A weak physical Normal-type attack that hits the target 2-5 times. ** '''Metronome: '''Makes it so that the user use another random move. * [[Girafarig|'Girafarig]]: 'A level 52 female Girafarig with the ability Inner Focus. Inner Focus makes it so that the owner can't be flinched. ** '''Calm Mind: '''Raises the user's Special attack and special defense. ** '''Baton Pass: '''A move that switches out the user and carries over the stat changes to the user swapped in. ** '''Shadow Ball: '''A special Ghost-type attack with a chance to lower the target's special defense. ** '''Psychic: '''A special Psychic-type attack with a small chance to lower the target's special defense. * [[Lickilicky|'Lickilicky]]: '''A level 50 female Lickilicky with the ability Own Tempo. Own Tempo prevents the the owner from being confused. ** '''Wring Out: A special Normal-type attack that does different amounts of damage depending on how high the target's HP is. Higher the HP, higher the damage. ** Thunderbolt: 'A special Electric-type attack with a small chance to paralyze the target. ** '''Flamethrower: '''A special Fire-type attack with a small chance to burn the target. ** '''Ice Beam: '''A special Ice-type attack with a small chance to freeze the target. * [[Bibarel|'Bibarel]]: '''A level 54 female Bibarel with the ability Simple. Simple doubles any stat change the owner is subjected to. ** '''Double Team: '''Raises the user's evasion. ** '''Surf: '''A special Water-type attack. ** '''Charge Beam: '''A weak special Electric-type attack with a high chance to raise the user's special attack. ** '''Ice Beam * [[Delcatty|'Delcatty']]: '''A level 54 female Delcatty with the ability Normalize. Normalize converts any move the Pokémon with this ability has into Normal-type. ** '''Fake Out: '''A weak physical Normal-type attack. Fake Out only works as the first attack used when the Pokémon is called out, it has priority over other moves and it flinches the target. ** '''Baton Pass ** Assist: '''Makes it so that the user uses a randomly chosen move from one of their party members. ** '''Calm Mind * [[Clefable|'Clefable']]: '''A level 52 female Clefable with the ability Magic Guard. Magic Guard prevents Pokémon from being effected status conditions and other similar effects. ** '''Calm Mind ** Blizzard: 'A strong special Ice-type attack with a poor accuracy and has small chance to freeze the target. ** '''Fire Blast: '''A strong special Fire-type attack with a poor accuracy and has small chance to burn the target. ** '''Thunder: '''A strong special Electric-type attack with a poor accuracy and has small chance to paralyze the target. * '''Miltank: '''A Miltank that holds a Liechi Berry, which raises the holders physical attack when eaten. ** '''Hammer Arm: '''a physical Fighting-type attack lowers the user's speed. ** '''Zen Headbutt: '''A physical Psychic-type attack that may flinch the target. ** '''Body Slam: '''A physical Normal-type attack that may paralyze the target. ** '''Milk Drink: '''A move that heal the user by 50% of its max HP. * 'Wigglytuff: '''A Wigglytuff with the ability Cute Charm and holds Normal Gem. Normal Gem strengthened a Normal-type attack by 30%. ** '''Hyper Voice: A special Normal-type attack that hits any nearby enemies. ** Perish Song: '''A move that makes it so that any Pokémon that were out when this move is used will faint in three turns. ** '''Blizzard ** Fire Blast * [[Tauros|'Tauros']]: 'A Tauros that holds a Lum berry, which cures status conditions when eaten. ** '''Earthquake: '''A strong physical Ground-type attack that hits anyone nearby. ** '''Outrage: '''A very strong physical Dragon-type attack, where Tauros attacks with two or three strong hits and then is set in a state of confusion. ** '''Thrash: '''A very strong physical Normal-type attack, where Tauros attacks with two or three strong hits and then is set in a state of confusion. ** '''Stone Edge: '''A strong physical Rock-type attack with poor accuracy and has a higher chance to make a critical hit. * [[Ambipom|'Ambipom]]: 'An Ambipom that holds a Flying Gem, which powers a Flying-type attack by 30%. ** '''Double Hit: '''A weak physical Normal-type attack that hits the target 2-5 times. ** '''Acrobatics: '''A physical Flying-type attack that will double in power if the user doesn't hold an item. ** '''U-Turn: '''A physical Bug-type attack. When this attack have been used successfully, the user will be switched out. ** '''Low Sweep: '''A physical Fighting-type attack that lowers the target's speed. * [[Ursaring|'Ursaring]]: '''An Ursaring that holds a Chople Berry, which lowers the damage from a Fighting-type attack when eaten. ** '''Hammer Arm ** Thunder Punch: '''A physical Electric-type attack that may paralyze the target. ** '''Bulk Up: '''Raises the Physical attack and physical defense. ** '''Thrash * Clefable: '''A Clefable that holds a Sitrus Berry, which restores the holder by 25% of its maximum HP. ** '''Metronome ** Cosmic Power: '''Raises the user's physical and special defense. ** '''Thunderbolt ** Ice Beam * Miltank: '''A Miltank that holds a Lum Berry. ** '''Brick Break: '''A physical Fighting-type attack that will break the Reflect/Light Screen on the target's side if there is any. ** '''Zen Headbutt ** Return: '''A physical Normal-type attack. This move will deal more damage, the more friendship is has with the trainer. ** '''Milk Drink * Blissey: '''A Blissey that holds Leftovers, which gradually heals the holder's HP. ** '''Softboiled: '''Heals the user by 50% of its maximum HP. ** '''Toxic: '''Badly poisoned the target. ** '''Flamethrower ** Grass Knot: '''A special Grass-type attack that the deals more damage, the more target weights. ' * '''Tauros: '''A Tauros that holds a Life Orb, which strengths the holder's attack but drains a small amount of HP when an attack is preformed. ** '''Earthquake' ** Protect: '''Shields the user from any type of move preformed against them. ** '''Return ** Rock Slide: '''A physical Rock-type attack that hits any nearby foe and has a chance to flinch the targets. * '''Ambipom: '''An Ambipom that holds a Focus Sash, which leave the holder with one HP if they are hit by an attack would otherwise faint them at full HP. ** '''Double Hit ** Fake Out ** Ice Punch: '''A physical Ice-type attack with a small chance to freeze the target. ** '''Low Sweep * Ursaring: '''An Ursaring that holds a Toxic Orb, which badly poisons the holder. ** '''Sword Dance: '''Sharply raises the physical attack of the user. ** '''Facade: '''A physical Normal-type attack. The power of this move will double if the user has a status condition. ** '''Crunch: '''A physical Dark-type attack with a chance to lower the target's physical defense. ** '''Rock Slide * [[Lopunny|'Lopunny']]: '''A Lopunny that holds a Chople Berry. ** '''Entertainment: '''A move that makes it so that the target share ability with the user. ** '''Encore ** Return ** Low Kick: 'A physical Fighting-type attack that deals more damage depending on how much the target weights. * [[Watchog|'Watchog]]: '''A female Watchog with the ability Keen Eye, which prevents her from having her accuracy lowered. Watchog carries a Focus Band, which has a 10% to leave the holder with one HP from an attack that would otherwise fainted it. ** '''Hyper Fang: '''A physical Normal-type attack with a small chance to flinch the target. ** '''Low Kick ** Zen headbutt ** Thunder Punch * [[Cinccino|'Cinccino']]: '''A female Cinccino with the ability Technician, which heightens the power of weaker attacks. Cinccino holds a Silk Scarf, which heightens the power of Normal-type attack. ** '''Tail Slap: '''A weak physical Normal-type attack that hits the target 2-5 times. ** '''Rock Blast: '''A weak physical Rock-type attack that hits the target 2-5 times. ** '''Bullet Seed: '''A weak physical Grass-type attack that hits the target 2-5 times. ** '''Wake-Up Slap: '''A physical Fighting-type attack. If the target is sleeping, the power of this attack doubles and wakes it. * '''Miltank: '''A Miltank with the ability Scrappy, which allows ignores Ghost-types immunity to Normal and Fighting-type attacks, and Normal-types immunity to Ghost-type attacks. This Miltank holds a Sitrus Berry. This is the Miltank Whitney used in her gym battle against Gold, which she last used in the Challenge the Champion Lance event in Pokémon Black 2/White 2. ** '''Body Slam ** Fire Punch: 'A physical Fire-type attack with a small chance to burn the target. ** '''Defense Curl: '''Raises the user's physical defense. ** '''Rollout: '''A physical Rock-type attack that gets gradually stronger the more it is used without break. Anime * 'Nidorino: '''A Nidorino she used against Ash's Cyndaquil. This Nidorino has been shown to Known Poison Sting, a move where the user shoot out a group of needles that can poison the target, and Tackle. * '''Clefairy: '''A Clefairy that accompanies Whitney outside of its Pokéball. The only move Clefairy has been shown to know is Metronome. * '''Miltank: '''Whitney's main Pokémon when it comes to battling. The only move Miltank has been shown know is Rollout. Rollout is a move where Miltank continuously rolls on its back. The force of Rollout continously heights the longer Miltank uses it. Adventures * '''Milmil: '''A Miltank Whitney usually use in battle. ** '''Rollout ** Tackle ** Stomp: '''A Normal-type attack that can flinch the target ** '''Heal Bell: '''A move that heals the user and any allies from status conditions. ** '''Dynamic Punch: '''A strong physical Fighting-type attack with a very poor accuracy. This move confuses the target when it successfully hits. ** '''Milk Drink * Buff Buff: '''A female Igglybuff. ** '''Sweet Kiss: '''Confuses the target. ** '''Attract: '''Makes the target Infatuated with the user if it is of the opposite gender. * '''Fafa: '''A female Clefa she always use together with Buff Buff. ** '''Sweet Kiss ** Attract * Smea-Smea: '''A Smeargle given to her by DJ Mary. ** '''Sketch: '''A move that permanently copies the move last used by the target. ** A Fire-type attack Smea-Smea copied from Entei. Equipment * '''Attract TM: '''An item that can teach Pokémon the move Attract if they are able. Feats Strength * '''Anime: Her Miltank was able to knock out Ash's Totodile in one hit of Rollout, though she had already been using it for some time prior to hitting Totodile with it. * Anime: Her Miltank defeated both Jessie's Arbok and James' Weezing with a single Rollout attack without being strengthened from continuous usage, and the Rollout after that was strong enough make the whole team go flying. * Adventures: Milmil could hold back a wild Rhydon. Durability * Anime: When in Rollout, was her Miltank unfazed by Totodile's Water Gun and Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Speed * Anime: In their first match, Miltank's Rollouts made it impossible for Ash's Cyndaquil to counter in any way. * Adventures: She was able to dodge an attack from Pryce's fake Suicune while pushing Pryce on his wheelchair. Skill * Was able to become a gym leader. In the games, she had only recently began Pokémon battling. * Anime: Ash was unable to beat her without a handicap. * Adventures: Smea-Smea was able to trick Gold. Weaknesses * Like most gym leaders, her team is built with Pokémon of a certain typing. Normal-typing in her case, which means she's at an disadvantage against Fighting-type Pokémon. Video Games * She is extremely emotional and a sore loser. This is shown when the player defeats her, where in she will start to throw a tantrum and refuse to give the player the Plain Badge until she has calmed down. Anime * Her Pokémon outside of Miltank haven't shown to be anywhere as fit for fighting as Miltank has. With Nidorino being defeated by a single Flamethrower from Cyndaquil and Clefairy being scared by Cyndaquil's attacks and quickly swapped out. * Miltank hasn't shown any means of offense outside of Rollout, and Rollout itself relies heavily on that there is a flat surface. Adventures * She is extremely overconfident of her own abilities. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Nintendo Category:Humans Category:True Neutral Category:Completed Profiles